Unhappy
by livenlovelife
Summary: Forced together by a marriage law, Hermione Granger goes into serious depression after all that's happened in her life, now her "husband" is willing to do anything just to see her smile again.  My first M-Rated! -no smut sorry!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my latest fic! Well I was reading this amazing one by… well I can't remember but it was amazing! And this idea caught up to me…what if…and I'm saying what if Draco and Hermione were forced to marry. I mean that'd be a shock right? But the bigger one was that Draco was actually HAPPY about this marriage (bigger shock), and Hermione, instead of fighting back became a lifeless, alcoholic doll (semi-shock-ish). I wanted to see what I could come up with to make Hermione happy (: Tell me if you like it (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter ): **

**P.S. My main focus right now is Deceiving All of You (working on the 6****th**** chapter right now!) And this fic so be prepared to read a lot from both! **

**P.S.S. if you wanted to know why I started this when I'm not even done with DAOY it's because well I have a short attention span and new ideas come to mind all the time so I think I should just get them out hahahha (: **

**Lots of Love!**

**MORI**

**

* * *

**

The final battle was over, the Order winning but not without sacrifices. That was when the Ministry thought they she come into play. He wanted to make her happy; she wanted nothing to do with him. The rest of the world was too shocked to say anything. He tried and tried but her stubbornness was almost too much for him, _almost. _And to think they only got together because of some bloody law.

Hermione Jane Granger, 20, brightest witch of her age (probably ever), and 1/3 of the Golden Trio was being forced to marry Draco Lucius Malfoy, 21, the Slytherin Prince; joy… having gone through hundreds of arguments, numerous tantrums, and various times when one of the two would wail and bawl their eyes out (not that Malfoy would admit it), the two married. Hermione was anything but pleased but her wedding was beautiful, something that she had no choice but to admit. Draco was, delighted? He had developed a fancy to Hermione and getting married to her just made him happy (not that he would admit to her). Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy having gotten over their pureblood supremacy idea, fully accepted with pleasure having the brightest witch of the wizarding world and the famous 'brains behind the golden trio' into their bloodline, even though Narcissa divorced Lucius, she still considered herself part of the Malfoy lineage. And Hermione's parents…well may the forever rest in peace. So now Hermione is now Hermione Jane Malfoy nee Granger. Said male Malfoy is now currently is sitting on their bed watching said girl Malfoy pace their room, yelling her head off, repeating information they had gone through weeks ago.

"How could they do this? Is this even legal? Don't answer that," Hermione commented when she saw Draco open his mouth to respond, "I mean really! What is Kingsley thinking, setting me up with you of all people?" And it continued like this for a couple more hours until Hermione's voice became hoarse.

"Love why don't you just take a nap and we can go to the Ministry tomorrow? I'm sure Kingsley would be delighted to hear you rave at him again," Draco commented the last part sarcastically, but he was very serious about going to the Ministry.

"Shut your trap Malfoy," Hermione replied heatedly, not going over the fact that she was now a Malfoy as well.

Draco smiled a little; the only time Hermione ever showed any emotion toward him was when she was mad. All through the time they were married (which is now 3 weeks to be exact), and before when they learned about the law, she had been like a lifeless doll. He rather enjoyed actually hearing her have emotion and seeing it flicker across her face. He walked over and pulled her onto the bed, cradling her, and murmuring comforting words into her ear, hoping to make her happy, hoping to at least extract a different emotion out of her, something that was not anger. You would think that Hermione would then fall madly in love with Draco right? No. Her eyes turned cloudy and glassy, and her face was utterly emotionless, having gone through her angry tirade, she was a lifeless doll once again. After the announcement that Hermione was going to marry Draco, she was "kidnapped" into his custody for at least 24 hours before she was "stolen" back by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio. Then to ensure that Hermione would forever stay his, they made an Unbreakable Vow.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ Hermione Granger was sitting in the Burrow, talking with her best friends: Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilious Weasley. They were talking about what the owls had brought in, letters from the ministry. If they participated in this law, Hermione would be married to Malfoy, Harry would be married to Luna Lovegood, and Ron would be married to Lavender Brown. But this was definitely not something any of them wanted. _

_**Dear Person named above,**_

_** By order of the Minister himself, and the rest of the council, a new marriage law has been passed to help increase the population of the wizarding world. As you know there was a large decrease after "The Final Battle" at Hogwarts and the Ministry would like to restore the wizarding world to what it once was. We have based the selections by intelligence, personality, and blood status. As you know the Ministry is also trying to promote fairness among blood types, so a range of pairs have been chosen like this. Below would be the information on your chosen partner. We would also like to warn you that if you do not comply with the following directions you will be stripped of your magic, and sent to live in the Muggle world for the rest of your life, or you will live in Azkaban until it is time to receive the Kiss or you've decided to get married.**_

_**The following must proceed:**_

_**The chosen partners must marry within a year of receiving this letter.**_

_**Adultery is prohibited-along with divorce.**_

_**A child must be conceived within 2 years.**_

_**Marriages can only end if one of the partner dies**_

_**We hope to see your marriage registration forms very soon.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Kingsley Shaklebolt**_

_**Minister of Magic**_

_**Order of the Phoenix**_

"_I don't see how we can get out of this, it says 'By order of the Minister himself', and what is Shaklebolt thinking setting us all up like this?" Harry glanced over his letter again warily. _

"_Well apparently the war has done something to make him bloody mental!" Ron exclaimed before he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth and proceeded to try and talk. _

"_Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione chided him like a child, repeating the phrase for the millionth time like she always did. _

"_Maybe we should have a talk with him, see if we could change his mind?" Harry suggested; rereading the letter all over again. _

"_Well then should we floo or apparate there?" Hermione looked up from her own letter and across to Harry. _

"_Floo, you'll never know what kind of wards they've already added since the war," Harry commented, grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him away from his food. _

_ The trio walked to the fireplace and threw down floo powder before Harry screamed "Ministry of Magic, London". For a second, their worlds went dark, but when light reappeared, the familiar setting of the Ministry's halls came into view. They walked together, side by side, like an unbreakable barrier, toward the administration desk, where a goblin sat, writing on a piece of parchment. _

"_Excuse me, we were wondering if we could see the Minister," Harry asked as he waved his hand in front of the goblin, trying to get the thing's attention. _

"_I'm sorry but you would have to—well hello Mr. Malfoy," the goblin craned his head to the right, making everyone turn to see who it was. _

"_Ah just the person I was looking for," Draco Malfoy, in all his platinum blonde stuck-up glory strode toward the 4. _

"_Ferret," Ron spat out his greeting, spitting a blob of saliva toward Draco's leather shoes (missing them-thank god!). _

"_Weasel," Draco sneered but smiled as he turned his attention toward Hermione, "Granger, just the person I was looking for!" He grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and before anyone could even react, he apparated out of the building. _

_ Hermione didn't know how to react. One second she was at the Ministry and the next she was at the gates of Malfoy Manor. While she was still in shock, Draco pulled her toward the enormous mansion, toward the black doors of the Manor. Draco flicked his hand and the doors swung open, he didn't even hesitate or stop but just kept dragging Hermione toward Merlin knows where. When they approached another set of doors, Draco flicked his hand again, and they arrived at a sort of study/library. Hermione's mind snapped back at the sight of books, but when she peered around, behind a desk at the corner of the room, was none other than Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. _

"_Ms. Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again," Lucius smirked as he took a sip of brandy, "I know you're wondering what you're doing here. It's simple really, I just wanted to know your inputs on the wedding details," he flicked his wrists and a pile of parchments appeared in front of him. _

_Hermione was lost in shock until Lucius said the word 'wedding', "You wanted to know what?" she stuttered out, ripping her arm from Draco's grasp in the process. _

_Lucius sighed, "Must I repeat myself? I wanted to know your inputs on the wedding details Ms. Granger," he rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at Hermione after. _

"_I'm not getting married," Hermione gritted through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing to what looked like slits. _

"_Of course you are Granger, didn't you receive the letter from the Ministry?" Draco countered from behind her before Lucius had anything to say. _

"_Of course I did, and I'm going to be working on revoking that damn law as soon as I can," Hermione swirled around and hissed out at Draco._

"_But you see Ms. Granger," Hermione turned back toward Lucius, "We've tried, not that we are insulting you because it doesn't really matter who Draco marries, but we've tried and used all the influence and money we could but Kingsley has his mind set on this idea," Lucius sighed._

"_Now why wouldn't he-"Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because her world went black._

_Silence ensued for a moment, Draco staring in astonishment at the empty space that used to be occupied by Hermione, "Father, where did she go?" _

"_I believe Draco, Hermione was just 'kidnapped' back," Lucius replied calmly._

_ At those words, Lucius and Draco both apparated (apparently the Ministry has yet to set up wards) back to the Ministry to find a still stunned Hermione between Ron and Harry. _

"_Mr. Potter, good to see you. I was wondering if I could have my future daughter-in-law back," Lucius spoke calmly and politely, making Harry wonder what those few months in Azkaban had did to him._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but we're not giving you Hermione," Harry replied just as calmly and coolly. _

"_And there is no bloody way is she going to be your daughter-in-law!" Ron hollered heatedly. _

"_Mr. Potter, it is the law, and Kingsley will not change his mind about it," Lucius disregarded Ron's outburst so he could directly talk to Harry._

"_No, Merlin knows what you would do to Hermione once she gets alone with you both in that house of yours," Harry replied glaring daggers into Lucius. _

"_Potter we're not going to hurt Granger here, I swear on my grandfather's grave," Draco held his hand up as if following a vow, "Which he's probably rolling in right now," he muttered the last part under his breath, making Lucius crack a small smile. _

"_Not good enough," Harry's eyes gleamed evilly for a second, "How about an Unbreakable Vow?" he was assured that they would never go for a thing like that. _

_Lucius didn't flinch or hesitate, "If that is what you wish Mr. Potter, it shall be done," _

_If Harry had expected this he would have just took Hermione and ran away, "Hermione?" Harry turned his head to look at a white-faced Hermione._

_Hermione started mumbling incoherent words before she finally said, "Harry, you've read the letter, you'll know what'll happen if we don't get married," _

"_Well then Potter you can perform the Vow for us," Draco held out his wrist, Hermione doing the same a few moments after._

_Harry brought out his wand and hovered it above their wrists, "Do you Draco Malfoy vow to be a good husband to Hermione Granger and never harm her intentionally in any way?"_

"_Yes," Harry moved his wand, tying a shimmering gold thread through their hands._

"_Mr. Potter if I may?" Lucius held his wand over their wrists, "Do you Hermione Granger vow to be a good wife to Draco Malfoy and never intentionally hurt him in any way?" _

"_Wait that's not—"Harry began but Hermione cut him off, "Yes,"_

_Lucius twirled his wand and a second golden thread was tied around their wrists, "Brilliant, the vows are complete, Mr. Potter you can life your wand," _

_Harry hesitantly lifted his wand, snapping the golden thread's connection from his wand to their wrists, "Hermione I'm not so sure this was a good idea,"_

"_What's done is done Potter, now if you don't mind we have a wedding to plan," Draco sneered._

_ And with that, the three were gone._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

And that is how Draco Malfoy ended up cradling an emotionless Hermione in the middle of his-_their _bed. He looked down at her, her big, brown eyes lacking the fire they once had were clouded over, her hair long, straight, auburn, and went down to her waist, the ends of them in big, loose curls, her features more gaunt because of the weight she had lost during the war, just like him, she had her battle scars. If you combined the two, they would make a completely scarred person; Hermione had a long one down her back, a couple on her right leg, and a small one down her left arm. Draco had one slashed across his chest, a few on his left leg, and a jagged one on the back of his right arm. He didn't know what to do with her. But then again what person knew what to do with Hermione Granger?

* * *

**Hey everyone so that was the first chapter! Ok so now i'm going to explain to you all why I chose to make this my first M-Rated:**

**1) well there's a lot of alcohol and depression stuff going on so i didnt think T or K+ would suit that kind of thing ya know?**

**2) after watching Law Abiding Citizen and Inglorious Basterds- I kinda became a sadist (not really i just have an overactive imagination)- so now if i wanted to do a torture scene it might be horribly graphic..**

**3) Well this isn't really a reason but there isn't gonna be any smut here so sorry to disappoint! But there might be a slight rape scene just not a detailed one...**

**So those are my top three reasons! I really hope you guys like this new story and i don't know i'm trying for more of a heart-breaking/warming story this time instead of something with a really twisted plot!**

**so reivew tell me what you think and don't worry i did not abandon Decieving All of You!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this! The story is progressing along…in a way. (: But for now let's look deeper into Hermione's mind instead. (: You never know interesting propositions might come up, but Hermione might never be **_**genuinely **_**happy. Who knows~ but I think Hermione would make a wonderful actress don't you? ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! **

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unhappy…_

_He didn't know what to do with her. But then again what person knew what to do with Hermione Granger? _

_And now in the story:_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat there for a moment, letting herself be embraced by Draco. She didn't know what to do. Ever since her parents died things got bad; things got even worse when her close friends died during the war; things got to the boiling point when she was forced to marry _him. _While Draco kept hold of her, Hermione raised a hand, summoning a glass of wine, taking a rather large sip, draining the glass of half its content. It was a nasty habit she had developed, and she knew she had to stop before her liver was completely gone. If Draco noticed, he didn't make a comment. But somewhere in the back of her head, Hermione knew that out of all the Slytherins she could have been paired with, Draco Malfoy was not the worst one out of the lot. The picks were for people anywhere between the ages of 17 and 40; so she was lucky she got paired with someone in her own age group. _Lucky_, something she hadn't been for sometime. She took a smaller sip this time, ¼ of the wine left, and looked down at her wedding ring. It was a simple platinum band with a 2 kt diamond in a center and an emerald on each side about half the size of the diamond. Hermione would have loved the ring if it weren't for the fact that it meant she was married and that the bloody thing wouldn't ever come off! Not only that but she wasn't allowed to leave the house, EVER, unless she had an escort with her or had "special permission" to the leave the house, the ring would keep track of that. She glared at it furiously, magically summoning more wine all the while and taking a huge gulp.

Hermione got up, not uttering a word to Draco as she stomped out of the room, frustrated with her situation. As she slammed the door shut she didn't hear Draco's depressed sigh. She made her way to the library/study, hoping that at least books would get her from trying to commit suicide. When she actually got to the library and attempted to read a book, who else but to stroll in but _another_ Malfoy.

"Hermione, I really do think you should talk to my son," Lucius sighed as he moved to his desk.

Hermione groaned and took another sip of her wine, "Why hello to you to Lucius, I'm doing fine thank you and how are you?" she snapped back sarcastically.

"No need to be snarky, I was just suggesting. Both of you are going to end up with a drinking problem if it isn't solved quickly," Lucius sniffed as he sat down onto his leather recliner.

"But where's the fun in that Lucius?" Hermione closed the book that was in her hand and placed it back on the shelf.

"I never knew you were one for games but if it's a game you want then let's take a bet or a proposition shall we?" Lucius suggested from his position behind the desk.

"And what would this bet be?" Hermione perked up, walking over to Lucius.

"Well I know you aren't happy with being trapped here, and Draco isn't happy that you aren't happy, so if you can make Draco happy, I'll let you have permission to go out once a week for a couple hours to do whatever you wish. The more you make Draco happy the more hours and chances you'll have to go out! Who knows you might actually start to gain some sort of affection towards him in the long run," Lucius' eyes gleamed, light dancing in them as they stared straight into Hermione's.

"That sounds promising, but what would I have to do to make your son happy Lucius?" Hermione sat down on the edge of Lucius' desk, crossing her legs, and looking pointedly at him.

"Spend time with him, have fun, actually TALK to him; like I said you might actually enjoy yourself," Lucius recline into his chair, watching Hermione for any signs of weakness.

"I see and if I do that, while Draco is at work, I'm guessing that is the time where I get to escape out of this place for a few hours," Hermione asked.

"Of course, you do whatever you wish to do as long as it is within the law. And if I see you two interact well I might just open more of the wine cellar to you," Lucius proposed watching as Hermione's eyes lit up with that idea.

"You mean I won't have to keep drinking the same wine over and over again? I might actually be able to drink something else? What about vodka? Whiskey? Brandy?" Hermione asked cheerily, a thousand and one ideas floating through her brain.

"It all depends on your progress, act as happy as you can in front of him and you can be as depressed and hormonal as you want anywhere else. I can even make one of the rooms we have into an area where you can just blow things up to blow off steam," Lucius proposed knowing that he had her hooked on the idea.

"I think we have ourselves a deal Mr. Malfoy," a small smile, the first she has had in a long time, tugged at Hermione's lips as she shot her hand out to shake his.

Lucius took Hermione's small hand in his large one to shake, "Just make sure it's all very subtle Hermione, I want my son to be happy but not find out this was all a farce," he let go of her hand and motioned for her to get out.

Hermione started to walk out, thinking cheerily of what she could do with all that free time and lots and lots of alcohol. As she made her way back to their room she thought about how subtle she was supposed to be. But once she came to the door she put on a poker face and walked in. She found Draco sleeping lightly on the bed, his platinum blonde hair covering his eyes, head tilted to the side, and his lean and muscular body splayed out across the bed. _Subtle _Hermione thought as she made her way toward the bed. She slowly climbed on, and used a hand to gently brush away the hair that was covering Draco's face, making his eyes flutter open. Draco didn't say anything, just looked at Hermione curiously, watching as she stroked his hair out of his face, her eyes not portraying anything. Hermione stopped when she noticed Draco staring at her; she dropped her hand, only to have it caught by one of Draco's. Hermione looked from her hand that was in Draco's grasp, to his face and back again. She didn't say anything as Draco tightened his hold; Hermione just looked up to his face, a crooked smile playing on his lips. Hermione gave a small and tentative smile back before she was pulled down on the bed; her body laid snuggly besides Draco's, his hand still holding hers Draco felt a small victory; that maybe his affections have finally made a small crack in her emotional barrier. So as they lay together in bed, Draco fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that Hermione's teeth were clenched while in her head she was chanting _more wine, more freedom _over and over again.

* * *

_**In the Library/Study at Malfoy Manor**_

Lucius smirked as Hermione walked out of the room, hopefully now his son would stop is moping. But Lucius had his own moping to do; Narcissa had left him, taking ¼ of the Malfoy fortune and homes around the world. Not only, but she had taken one of the oldest homes, one that was filled with priceless artifacts that he would need to be retrieved before she found out and sold them all. No this was not a good thing, he and Narcissa had not ended on good terms and she would sell all those priceless family artifacts (ones that had been passed down from generation to generation) just to spite him. Lucius couldn't ask his own son to steal from his mother even though those artifacts really belonged to him. He couldn't also ask anyone in the Ministry because by law all those possessions in the house were hers. No, he had to hire someone that was by no means afraid to break the law, someone that wasn't afraid to get caught. Lucius just hoped that his son and daughter-in-law didn't find out, and most definitely hoped that the Ministry didn't find out or else he would find himself on a one-way plane to Azkaban.

"Binky!" Lucius called for his personal house-elf.

There was a crack and then a house-elf, dressed in a potato sack appeared, "Yes master?"

"Binky I want you to find Antonin Dolohov,"

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Hermione woke up to see light shine through the windows and an empty bed. She looked at the clock on the wall, 10:34 a.m. it was time for breakfast. Hermione dragged her feet down the stairs and into the dining area, to find a distressed Lucius and cheerful Draco waiting for her at the large table. Lucius was writing frantically on a piece of parchment at the head of the table, taking no notice to Draco, who after eating a bite of omelet was trying to get his attention.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted pleasantly (well as pleasantly as she could) as she sat herself to the opposite side of Draco, on Lucius' right hand side.

Lucius looked up from his work once, "Hermione," he acknowledged before returning his full attention to the paper in his hands.

"Morning Hermione," Draco greeted cheerfully, smiling brightly at his lovely wife.

Hermione nodded before turning her attention onto her father-in-law, "Lucius what are you working on so hard that's making you grow wrinkles?"

Lucius snapped his head up and snarled, "I am NOT growing wrinkles!" he hollered indignantly, but no real harm for he gave her a small smile a few seconds later.

Hermione smirked, "Of course not," she summoned a wine glass, filled nearly to the brim, before taking a rather large sip _ahh salvation_.

Draco looked worriedly at the red liquid his wife was currently inhaling, "Hermione why don't you have some coffee or juice instead? I think it's a little early for wine,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't object; she raised her hand and disillusioned the wine to look like orange juice, "Better?"

Draco who now thought the wine was changed to orange juice, nodded contently, "Much, thank you dearest," pleased that when he spoke the endearment this time, Hermione didn't flinch she just took a really big sip of the 'orange juice'.

Lucius held out a piece of paper in front of Hermione's face, "Sign this,"

Hermione looked it over and saw it to be their agreement; she signed her name and sighed, "Done,"

"What is that father?" Draco tried to sneak a peek at what the paper was.

"Just some details for Gringotts Draco nothing for you to worry about," Lucius filed the paper away behind others and began scribbling again.

Draco sat back and looked at Hermione, she seemed more relaxed. But, the fault to the whole image were her eyes, when she gave a smile or did something, her eyes were still blanketed over with clouds. Draco was worried but decided on the fact that that was how her eyes always were, trying to deceive him-self into not thinking anything was wrong. He was happy right now; why not enjoy it? But just as Draco was relaxing into his chair, he heard the shrill cry of his mother's greeting.

"Draco! Hermione! Lucius, morning to you all!" Narcissa glided in cheerfully.

Lucius stiffened in his seat and eyed his ex-wife curiously, "Narcissa what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Well it is December Lucius, and in a couple of weeks we'll have to throw the annual Malfoy Christmas Party so I'm here to go through with the preparations," Narcissa stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco sighed, sometimes his mother could be a little air-headed, "Mother, when you divorced Father, you no longer gained the right to have anything to do with the name Malfoy,"

"Well if I'm not planning the party who will? Just because I divorced your father doesn't mean I revoked the title Lady Malfoy!" Narcissa commented indignantly, lifting her nose into the air as if she was superior.

Lucius' temper was slightly flaring as he listened to the woman he once loved rant, "Narcissa, Hermione now has the title Lady Malfoy and has gained the privileges of doing such tasks," he responded trying so very hard to keep himself in check.

"But that's not fair!" Narcissa whined and stomped her feet like a child having a tantrum.

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother's child-like antics, "Mother then you shouldn't have had an affair and divorced father then, if you still wanted the privilege,"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between her son and ex-husband in fury. She didn't comment, just stalked out of the room muttering something about "no good son of a bit-". Hermione watched Narcissa and couldn't help but giggle at the way she was acting. Lucius and Draco turned to stare at her, blinking in astonishment at the sound that came out of Hermione's mouth. She hadn't laughed in AGES! Hermione clamped her mouth shut realizing what she just did, looking between Draco and Lucius; she took another large sip of her "orange juice"

Lucius watched her glass of orange juice intently before summoning some milk, "Here Hermione why don't you try this instead?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she took the milk from Lucius and took a sip, "Oh dear sweet Merlin this is v—the best milk I've tasted in ages!" Hermione caught on her slip- up, lapping the vodka-milk up happily.

Draco smiled happily at her enthusiasm, "Glad you like it," he –sadly- thought it was real milk. **(A/N: tsk tsk Draco for being so naïve) **

Lucius smirked and sat back in his chair, reviewing the real Gringotts papers.

"So do I really have to plan out a Christmas party?" Hermione interrupted the silence that had followed after her outburst.

"Of course, it's tradition for the lady of the house to plan everything; but since this is your first month here I'll have Draco help you," Lucius smoothly replied as he continued to look over his papers, scribbling down notes every few seconds.

"It should be easy Hermione, I've watched Mother plan through these all my life," Draco followed after nonchalantly.

Hermione had a sudden urge to drink and she did, she gulped more than half the "milk" down, she was definitely not a party organizing sort of person.

* * *

_**A couple hours later…**_

Draco Malfoy looked around at the stack of papers waiting to be filled out for this party. He looked over at Hermione who was still sipping milk and looking panicked. Draco picked out the first paper and at the top was the guest list.

"Hermione would you like to plan out the guest list?" Draco asked nicely as he held out the long piece of paper to his wife.

"Who are we supposed to invite?" Hermione replied, grabbing the piece of paper and looking over the names that were already on the list.

"Well those are the people we have standard every year come but you can add a few of your friends if you want," Draco commented as he moved on to the food list.

Hermione looked over the list silently seeing the names "Lestrange", "Carrow", and "Dolohov" pop out significantly, she took another sip before refilling her glass.

"You can get rid of some people too, considering that some of them are on the run or in Azkaban," Draco interrupted Hermione's train of thought, not even bothering to look at her, just knowing what she was thinking.

Hermione looked over the list and immediately crossed out the Lestranges, Carrows, Dolohov, Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles, Bulstrodes, Browns and Greengrasses; Adding instead the Lovegoods, Weasleys, Harry Potter, Andromeda Tonks, McGonagall, and a few other Gryffindors that came to mind. She noticed that Narcissa's name was not on the list and added her name as well; she was after all her mother-in-law. _Much better _Hermione thought, although some of the names she didn't recognize and supposed that they came from different countries when she spotted the name _Pierre Blanc, _yes, that was most likely French, so there should be other countries involved as well.

"Hermione, would you mind coming over here for a second?" Draco's voice interrupted her daze.

Hermione moved toward him, looking at the piece of paper he was holding out now, "What is it?"

"I wanted your opinion. Do you think chocolate mousse is suitable or should we just use the crème brulee?"

"I like chocolate," Hermione stated simply.

"Chocolate mousse it is! Now let's see onto décor," Draco ran across the room.

Hermione sighed and took another sip of the vodka in her hands. Draco, for her taste at the moment, was much too energetic. She didn't know how she would live with this for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Well everyone whatya think? I'm not very good at making a depressed Hermione, i found out, unfortunately. My best friend says its because i'm to happy of a person so i can't write anything sad but i disagree! So i'm going to find a way to make Hermione sound sad enough! But anyway i hope you all like it! And to all you Decieving All of You fans i'm in the final stages of finishing Chapter 6! RnR!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Chapter three is here! I think things are progressing along nicely. And Pierre is such an interesting person… Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers I feel in better spirits already!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, never have, never will! **

**You know I just realized this story doesn't really have a plot… I'll try thinking it through… **

**Oh and I got all my French from this online translator so I'm sorry if it's wrong!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unhappy…_

_Hermione sighed and took another sip of the vodka in her hands. Draco, for her taste at the moment, was much too energetic. She didn't know how she would live with this for the rest of her life. _

_Now back to the story:_

_

* * *

_

Hermione peered over her book to see her father-in-law reading at his desk in the library; she was comfortably seated on the loveseat by the corner. It had been a week and a half since their "compromise" (on Dec. 5) and their sordid "friendship". It was now Dec. 16, and there was only 4 days left until the party. Draco had asked her to leave 2 days after the planning because it became evident that Hermione did not want to deal with any of it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Draco was currently looking on a booklet on statues, "Hermione what do you think, ice or marble?" _

_No answer._

_Draco waited for a few seconds but no answer came, "Hermione?" he looked over the pile of papers and saw his wife sitting in a big, leather recliner. She was controlling the movements of a group of butterflies with her hand. _

"_Hermione, dear, did you hear me?" Draco continued insistently._

_Hermione took a sip of wine because Draco deemed it the 'appropriate time' and looked up into his eyes, flicking one hand down, causing a butterfly to crash to the floor, "What?"_

_Draco watched as the butterfly slowly spiraled to its death. He flinched when Hermione took another sip of her wine but didn't comment, "Love, why don't you stop that?" Draco got up and moved towards his wife, grabbing her hand. The butterflies all immediately disappeared after. _

"_Is something wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked innocently._

"_Well why don't you go read or something? I know you're awfully bored right now and I'm sure there are many books you haven't yet read in the library," Draco suggested._

_Hermione knew a dismissal when she heard one, "Sure," she got up._

_Draco placed a kiss on her forehead, "Go on Love, I'll see you at dinner," _

_Hermione bit on her lip nervously before escaping from their room toward the library. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione bit her lip nervously wondering whether or not she should ask him. But she didn't have to ask because he spoke first.

"Hermione I can feel you burning holes into my skull. Is there something you wanted?" Lucius didn't look up from his book but just continued reading.

"I wanted to ask a question," Hermione started off, not exactly sure how she should approach this subject, she hadn't asked for anything yet so it was demeaning for her to do so now; like it was bowing down to them and accepting their ways.

"Well ask away," Lucius finally looked up, his stormy gray eyes meeting her cold, brown ones.

"I was wondering, if I could go to Diagon Alley soon for Christmas shopping," Hermione explained herself, as to not draw up suspicion.

Lucius looked at her for a moment before pulling open a drawer in his desk and dropping a small pouch, "Why not, take this with you so you have some money,"

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, before making a movement with her hand and sending the pouch towards her, "Thank you Lucius," she thanked in a quiet and polite voice.

"Wand less magic, you must tell me how you managed to do this at such a young age Hermione," Lucius inquired as he watched the pouch float towards her effortlessly.

"Oh, well while Ron, Harry, and I were on the run, there'd be nights where I was the lookout. So with nothing to do I started practicing wand less magic or I'd start reading," Hermione answered simply as she pocketed the pouch into her jeans.

"But that must have only been a few months. I've known wizards that took years to learn wand less magic, and some couldn't even achieve it at all," Lucius commented, astounded at Hermione's power.

Hermione shrugged and took a sip from the wineglass that was sitting on top of a table next to her chair.

"Hermione, when you go to Diagon Alley do you think you could take one of the elves with you? Or at least invite one of your friends? There are still Death Eaters running around and I don't want you getting kidnapped," Lucius asked without even flinching at the words death eater.

Hermione was touched for a second by his concern, but remembered who he was, "Well I know Ron is in Romania right now, introducing Lavender to the family and what not. And I think Harry is planning his own wedding with Luna right now. So I guess I'll just have to take—"Hermione was cut off then by Draco bursting into the room.

Following Draco was what Hermione thought what a Greek Adonis should look like. The stranger was maybe an inch or two taller than Draco's 6"2 which was still towering over Hermione's 5"7 (**A/N: I decided to make Hermione a little taller cause I thought it would be better if she was closer to Draco's height so there wasn't a BIG difference**). He had black, windblown hair that splayed over his eyes; he was tan and toned, which Hermione could see the definitions through his loose-white cotton shirt. His eyes were a startling blue, they looked like a vast ocean and Hermione watched him and Draco curiously in her corner.

"Father, Pierre came! He says he's going to stay for the holidays! Did you know that?" Draco ranted like an excited child about to open his gift for Christmas.

"Of course Draco, I arranged it. Hermione come here," Lucius motioned for Hermione.

Hermione got up slowly, taking her wine glass with her and moved to stand by Lucius, behind the desk; using it as a wall between her and Draco and Pierre.

"Hermione this is Pierre Blanc, Pierre this is Draco's wife Hermione Malfoy nee Granger," Lucius introduced the two, watching as Hermione eyed the Greek Adonis skeptically-not really sure if he was a Death Eater or not.

"Bonjour la madame c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer," Pierre moved towards her and took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles. (**A/N: it says: hello madam it's a pleasure to meet you**)

Hermione blushed till her face was the color of the Weasley's hair, "Il est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi Pierre," (**A/N: it says: It's nice to meet you too Pierre**).

Pierre looked surprised for a moment, "Stupéfiant! Chéri you speak French?" Pierre took both Hermione's hands in his own now and held them tightly to his chest. (**A/N: stupéfiant= amazing, chéri= sweetheart**)

Hermione just blushed more and nodded.

"Where did you learn ma chère fille douce?" Pierre removed his hands to cup Hermione's face. (**A/N: it says: my dear sweet girl**)

"Quand j'étais petits mes parents a eu l'habitude de me prendre en France chaque été, si naturellement j'ai appris la langue," Hermione replied sweetly, giving a small smile to Pierre. (**A/N: it says: When I was little my parents used to take me to France every summer, so naturally I learned the language**.)

"C'est magnifique! Draco you have a very talented wife," Pierre purred in his French accent. (**A/N: it says: That is magnificent**)

Draco looked back and forth between Pierre and the hands that were still attached to his wife's face, "Why thank you Pierre," Draco moved around him and placed his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her back and out of Pierre's grasp.

"Pierre, I'll have Tipsy show you the room you'll be staying in," Lucius stated as he saw the discomfort Draco now had with his friend being here. He summoned the house elf and had it escort Pierre out.

"We will talk later mon chéri!" Pierre exclaimed as he was pushed out the door by an anxious Tipsy.

Draco watched with a twinge of jealously as his wife blushed, he never got her to do that.

Lucius watched Hermione and shook his head in disapproval, "Draco, Hermione wanted to go to Diagon Alley, why don't you go with her?" he suggested as he returned to the book he was reading.

"Of course Father," Draco took Hermione's hand and dragged her to the fireplace. Throwing down floo powder he shouted "Diagon Alley".

Draco and Hermione arrived at the fireplace and Flourish & Blotts. Draco held firm onto Hermione's waist, making sure she didn't get lost in the crowd that was pushing into the store. Once they got out Hermione held onto Draco's hand, pulling him into different directions so that she could go to the right stores. At one point in time Draco got annoyed and told Hermione he would meet her at Flourish & Blotts to floo back home when she was done. This is when Hermione decided to get him a gift.

Hermione knows many things; after all she is the brightest witch of her age. She knows that this marriage law is far from being repealed. She knows Lucius Malfoy is soaking up the publicity that she gave the Malfoy name happily. She knows that Narcissa Black is probably on the verge of plotting revenge. And she knows no matter how much she hates the situation she is in, no matter how much she doesn't like Draco; it doesn't mean he hasn't been decent the time she has spent in Malfoy Manor. And that is why Hermione _knows _that she has to at least be considerate and give him a gift.

What Hermione _didn't _know was why it was so hard trying to find him a gift. She had gone through multiple shops, looking at hundreds of items and didn't find anything that would fit him. She had no problems with the other Malfoys, for Narcissa she had ordered a Burberry Cashmere scarf (that was being sent to the house in a couple of days), for Lucius she'd gotten leather gloves, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't find Draco a gift. Hell she even gotten Blaise Zabini an autographed snitch (signed by Viktor Krum who was surprisingly Blaise's favorite player-who she had become sorda friends with during her wedding when she had a nervous breakdown).

No, Hermione entered the Magical Menagerie, not expecting to find anything. Until she spotted the small dragons, like the ones they had used during the Triwizard Tournament. Then, Hermione also remembered, the vicious Hungarian Horntail, the most deadly and dangerous dragon, and a temper to match. _A Dragon for a Dragon, _Hermione thought as she remembered the origins of the name Draco. And why not get the Horntail? So she did, Hermione Gr-Malfoy purchased a miniature sized Hungarian Horntail for her husband as a Christmas gift, she just hoped he wouldn't think that she fancied him now.

* * *

_**At Flourish & Blotts… **_

Draco Malfoy was waiting, and he was getting impatient. 3 flipping hours he had waited and Hermione had yet to return. He knew that if he paced anymore through the store, there would be a whole in the floor. Just when he thought the floor was wearing away he looked at the door and in came a flushed Hermione. She was glowing. Hermione rushed in, trying not to get wet from the snowfall, looking nice and warm in her red pea coat, a black cowl neck sweater under it, making her skin look white. She was wearing a mid-thigh grey skirt and black tights, pulled together by the black ballet flats at her feet. Her hair looked windblown, her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were sparkling. Draco felt like the air had been punched out of him at the sight of his wife. He was trying to catch his breath when Hermione saw him and started walking his way.

"I'm ready to go," she announced once she got within a foot of him.

Draco nodded and grabbed her by the waist, leading her towards the floo.

Hermione grabbed the powder and shouted Malfoy Manor before Draco could do anything.

When they got back to the Manor, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and placed all her boxes and bags down before brushing herself off. She proceeded to pick up the bags, kiss Draco on the cheek, and walk towards their room. Draco stood there stunned for a second, not really believing what just happened. Hermione didn't realize what she did until she got to their room. She concluded that she was starting to feel too settled. That being in the Manor so long, with these two Malfoys was starting to get to her and she was starting to feel too comfortable. Hermione dropped herself onto the bed and buried her face into her hands. This was not good.

Draco stood there for a few more moments, before he finally took a step out of the fireplace. A small smile cracked at his lips, his eyes gleaming. He walked casually toward his father's room, wanting to reveal what had happened today to him. Draco found his father in his room, curtain pulled shut, and candles snuffed out, he was in absolute darkness-just the way he liked to sleep. Draco moved to the bed and shook his father awake.

Lucius started grumbling, "What?" he muttered darkly, not happy at all that someone woke him up.

"Father I have the best of news!" Draco replied gleefully.

Lucius got up and rubbed his eyes before looking towards his son, "Well get on with it,"

"Hermione kissed me! Granted it was on the cheek but that's progress isn't it?" Draco looked happy and thoughtful for a moment, staring at a space behind his father in content.

_Looks like Hermione deserves an award_ Lucius thought to himself, "Wonderful Draco now would you mind leaving me in peace?" _Maybe a visit from Potter or Weasley would suffice? _Lucius kept on pondering as he lay back down on the bed.

Draco nodded before he walked out, with a renewed bounce in his step. He walked out around to the ground surrounding the Manor, spotting Pierre he moved toward him.

"Pierre, what are you doing out here?" Draco moved to stand beside his 2nd best mate (the first being Blaise Zabini).

"Ah Draco, bonjour, no I was getting very bored in the house and I was just wandering around when I stumbled upon this rose garden again," Pierre gestured to the rose bush maze is great-grandmother had made when she was Lady Malfoy of the Manor. The maze was large, stretching at least an acre or two, completely made out of roses as well. At the front of the maze where they were standing was a courtyard, at the very end, the prize was a lake.

"Yeah it's been ages since I've been to this part of the Manor," Draco answered, and it was true, people _rarely _ever visited this side of the Manor because it was in the West Wing. Everyone's room's, and the kitchens, and libraries, and dining rooms were all either in the East or North Wing.

"They are starting a new group Draco, to avenge our Dark Lord. I'm thinking of joining," Pierre stated solemnly, he was always a loyal follower and thought Draco to be the same.

"Pierre, why are you telling me this," Draco rubbed his head, a headache coming to him.

"Because your father was part of the inner circle, I would think that you would also be a loyal follower; never mind your transgression of helping the 'Golden Trio'," Pierre sneered at the name, "One of the Carrows, don't ask me which, is running this neo- Death Eater movement, I would think you would want to join," Pierre sat down on the marble floor of the courtyard, looking out thoughtfully at the rose maze.

"Pierre, I chose the winning side at the end, who says this new group will win? But all those are beside the point, I have a wife," Draco sat next to his long-time best mate and wondered what had happened to the care-free man he used to know.

"Who can be easily removed," Pierre stated simply.

"Well she's a third of that Golden Trio you hate so much; even if you tried you couldn't 'remove' her," Draco was slowly getting angry at the thought that Pierre wanted his wife removed, but he kept his temper in check, and kept a blank face, like all Malfoys are taught to do.

"She has no wand Draco, rules of the Malfoy house, _your _own house, do you not remember? The second she enters her wand must be confiscated and only given back when she had permission," Pierre replied, confident of him-self.

"Pierre she is the smartest witch of her age and she knows how to do wand less magic. I'm sure she can take down you and whoever you throw at her in a heartbeat," Draco replied smugly, proud of his wife.

"You love her don't you?" Pierre sneered at the thought, "She isn't anything but a slag Draco,"

Draco bit his tongue before any obscenities could come out, "Pierre I would be grateful if you did not insult my wife. I don't love her, no, but I am fond of her, and at a point in time I fancy her, but nothing as deep as love," Draco stated, "yet," he muttered under his breadth.

"Does she return your affections?" Pierre asked curiously, his full attention brought into the conversation now.

"No, but I hope in time she will and perhaps feel something even deeper. No matter how much my father tries to bribe her, I can still tell and I only hope that her feelings will become real," Draco replied, confessing to his friend and looking for help in this matter.

"I see, well just let it flow Draco, only time will tell," Pierre replied, a devious plan hatching in the back of his mind. Oh yes this would certainly be interesting.

**Well everyone that's it for chapter 3! Spoiler Alert! Pierre has an interesting plan for Hermione… I hope Draco doesn't get to hurt… But anyways RnR! Tell me what ya think! I think this is my lonest chapter yet!  
**

**Lots o Love! **

**MORI**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone like the last chapter? I think I should do the Christmas party now… but I want some bonding time between Draco and Hermione first and let them become a little more comfortable and playful around each other! I hope you guys all love this one!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI**

**P.S. since the Deathly Hallows movie came out my vision of Malfoy Manor has sort of been ruined. But just imagine a happier place now instead of that completely black palace that was shown in the movie because that's kinda the set I'm envisioning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP if I did I would be like a billionaire right now! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unhappy…_

"_I see, well just let it flow Draco, only time will tell," Pierre replied, a devious plan hatching in the back of his mind. Oh yes this would certainly be interesting. _

_And now in the story:_

_

* * *

_

December 20th had finally arrived and it was the day of the party. After that day, Draco made a point of keeping Hermione away from anywhere Pierre was. This also meant that they spent a lot of time together. Draco was thrilled that he got to spend time with his wife after so long while Hermione was just glad that she got to talk to someone because Lucius had been rather busy and couldn't socialize. But Hermione soon found that she enjoyed talking to Draco, they had familiar interests.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ Hermione sat snuggled up on a chair in front of the fireplace in the Library, with Draco sitting right next to her, only a small coffee table separated them. Hermione was staring at the fire contently, a warm blanket cast over her body, as she sat in the companionable silence. _

"_Hermione, Father requested that I ask you if you know how to brew Wolfsbane?" Draco began, not even looking up from his book that he was reading entitled: "Potions through the Decades". _

_Hermione was startled for a second and took a moment to recover from the sudden question, "Oh, yes I do," she replied meekly._

"_Wonderful, Father wants to know if you would mind helping Malfoy Industries. We just got an order for a particularly large batch of Wolfsbane and Uncle Severus used to work on those but now that he's gone we have no one who knows how to brew it," Draco explained, "Of course I could help you because Wolfsbane is not meant to be brewed alone," he added hastily._

_Hermione was startled again for a second but was happy that she actually got to do something, "That would be wonderful! But do you have time?"_

"_Brilliant, but yes I do have time, I haven't been assigned any cases lately, and besides I love potions," Draco replied, he was working as the Head prosecutor for the Wizengamot, making sure that all the captured Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban or St. Mungo's psyche ward, a job he had earned in his own right after graduating for Hogwarts and University. (Surprise, surprise he actually does have a job!) _

"_I see," Hermione trailed off, remembering that Draco was Head Prosecutor, a job that she was about to be promoted to before this whole marriage law business and she was forced to quit. _

_Draco saw the look on her face and decided to speak, "But if I do, do you think you could help me? You were always a better lawyer," _

_Hermione gave a small smile, "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Malfoy," _

_Draco cracked a smile as well, "On the contrary I've been told flattery can get my anywhere and everywhere,"_

_Hermione laughed for a second before reminding herself of her company and stopped, "Sure I'll help you," she conceded._

"_That's brilliant," Draco threw out a dazzling smile taking Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it, "Now tell me, how did you make polyjuice in only your second year?" _

_And that Hermione was only too happy to explain._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

And now Hermione was sitting on their bed, wrapped in the covers, reading _Hogwarts: a History _again fro the hundredth time. It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was shining through the window, pretty soon it would be time for the party. Just as Hermione was about to turn the page, Draco waltzed in with 2 house elves flanking him.

"Hermione, these elves are here to get you ready!" Draco happily explained as he moved towards his wife, taking her book from her hands and caressing them with his.

Hermione grunted in response before hiding in the covers, pulling them above her head.

"Now love, don't be like that! The guests will be here soon!" Draco scolded before pulling down the covers, revealing Hermione's head.

"Go away," Hermione waved her hand in annoyance and tried to hide back into the large bed.

Draco rolled his eyes before yanking the blanket off and swinging Hermione over his shoulders.

"Merlin, Draco Malfoy you put me down right now!" Hermione pounded her hands against his back.

Draco swung Hermione around so that he was carrying her bridle-style, "Hermione, Hermione when will you ever learn?"

Draco dropped her gently by the granite bathtub in their bathroom, signaling after for the elves to come.

"I'll come by at 4 so we can look over everything for final preparations, the guests will be starting to arrive around 5," Draco walked out, not glancing back for even a moment.

Hermione watched as the two elves busied themselves with gathering shampoos and conditioners and washes and different scents all for her. After protesting, Hermione finally gave in and let the elves bath her inside the warm bathtub that was filled to the brim with bubbles. She relaxed and soaked in the water, closing her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. But before she new it she was being levitated into the air and dried by a bunch of towels when she reached the ground. And when Hermione tried to open her eyes she realized she was being blind folded.

"Excuse me; is there a reason why I cannot see?"

A timid voice answered, "Master Draco thinks you should not see Miss, Master Draco wants it to be surprise,"

Hermione let out a groan but did not argue as she felt a soft and light fabric be pulled over her head and onto her body. She heard a zip and everything around her chest tightened, making Hermione suck in a large amount of air. Hermione then felt her hair being pulled in 5 different directions and when they were released and were touching her neck and back again, they were scorching hot. When the blind fold was taken off, Hermione was ordered to keep her eyes closed and before she knew it she felt liquids and powders being brushed and rubbed onto her face. Then something was wrapped around her neck and wrist.

When Hermione was finally allowed to open her eyes she gasped. Her dress was strapless and reached just below the knee. It had a sweet heart shaped bodice and was tight like a corset, while the skirt hung down loosely. The bodice was decorated with an array of small diamonds shaped in intricate details and at the top where the heart line met in the middle was a rather generous sized emerald, the same color as the dress. Hermione was wearing an 11 layer diamond chocker and a diamond tennis bracelet to match. When she looked down at her feet she noticed glass shoes with 2 inch heels were already slipped on, something that she didn't detect when she was blind folded.

Draco came in 5 minutes to Hermione's self-examination. He stood there admiring his wife and how the dress complimented her so well. He didn't make his appearance known, not wanting to disrupt the peace that so rarely happened around them. But Hermione noticed him anyway, when her eyes strayed to look around the room; their eyes locked. Hermione's were still lifeless but now they had a little sparkle in them, Draco's was twinkling merrily at Hermione.

Draco reached a hand out, "Hermione why don't you come with me?"

Hermione looked at him then at his hand before hesitantly taking it, "Where are we going?"

Draco grasped her hand and started leading her out, "To the formal dining room,"

As Draco led her out, Hermione couldn't help but notice how he looked. For a very long time she had just seen him as the teenage boy who had helped bring down Dumbledore. But the person in front of her right now, wasn't a boy; no he was a full-blown red-blooded man. Draco was wearing formal wizarding robes with trims of silver and green here and there, distinguishing his attire from the traditional black and white robes.

But her attentions were brought to the room before her when Draco opened the door. Big doors at one side were draped with burgundy curtains that both concealed and revealed the courtyard on the other side. The food was decoratively laid out on a long table off to the side while tables and seats were placed in random sections of the room. The tables were adorned with candles, crystal glasses, and what looked like to be gold engraved silverware. Off in a corner a small orchestra was placed and tuning out their instruments, waiting for the order to play. Chandeliers were lit with candles in various places on the ceiling giving the whole place a nice, warm, intimate appeal.

Draco's voice pulled Hermione out of her daze, "This is the only dining area in the West Wing; it has an outlook of the whole courtyard and rose gardens. Come," Draco moved one of the big open doors and walked out, moving the burgundy curtains aside.

Outside on the balcony/deck (this is on the second floor mind you), the courtyard and roses were decorated with twinkling lights. The fountains that were around them were spouting out water that was tinted silver, like unicorn's blood. The sun was setting so while the lights got brighter and started to sparkle, the water became a lighter silver color, illuminating the fountains.

"It's beautiful," Hermione managed to sigh out as she took in the wonders of the garden.

Draco smiled, "Isn't it? I spent a good 2 days to figure out how to taint the water so it was just the right silver,"

"Amazing," Hermione breathed out.

Draco turned and smiled gently at Hermione, "Yes, yes it really is," he whispered lightly, delicately.

Hermione turned and tilted her head up to look at Draco.

And at that moment the world froze around them. Their eyes locked, holding them together. Draco started leaning down, slowly, agonizingly slowly. Hermione looked uncertain for a moment but had her eyes flutter shut anyway. Draco's lips brushed down onto Hermione's, sending a shock through them both.

"Master Draco, the guests have arrived!" the house elf Candy rushed in, waving her arm's frantically.

Draco and Hermione jumped a part. Hermione looked away toward the courtyard and blushed. Draco gritted his teeth for a moment before replying, "Yes Candy we'll be there to greet them, why don't you check on the food?"

"Yes Master!" Candy disappeared with a crack.

Draco sighed and turned back to Hermione, "Why don't we go see to the guests?" he held out a hand for her.

Hermione turned to face Draco again, face still a shade of tomato red; "Sure," she placed her hand in his.

Draco led Hermione away, all the while chastising himself. _**What the bloody hell am I doing? She hates me! I'm probably going to get an earful now from Potter when she tells him! That's just great…exactly what I need… **_Meanwhile Hermione was in her own thoughts; _**what am I doing? I can't be blushing now of all times? My god what will Harry and Ron do if they ever find out! **_Both walked in a tensed silence until they were both all the way downstairs and reached the door.

Draco opened the door with a flourish and was greeted with the face of Antonin Dolohov, "Draco so good to see you and your mud-blood wife," he sneered down at Hermione.

Draco's faced quickly turned red with anger, "What are you doing here Dolohov? I don't remember you being invited?"

Antonin stepped into the house, "Just business with your father Draco," he moved passed him and made his way to Lucius's study.

_**Business with father; I hope he's not doing anything illegal. **_Draco glanced back at the escaping figure of Antonin before addressing the next guest, who was his mother, "Mother, you're here; and you've brought Robert with you how nice," Draco spat out sarcastically.

Narcissa gave a sickly sweet smile, "Draco it is good to see you too. I'm sure Robert and I will love the party you've planned, though I'm sure it won't be as good as all the others," she moved passed her son, completely ignoring Hermione and headed towards the parlor.

And after Narcissa left Pierre arrived, "Hermione, it is so good to see you again," Pierre took Hermione's hand and kissed it, "We will talk later?" And breezed on by; bumping Draco in the shoulder.

Draco gritted his teeth; this was going to be a _long_ night

After that all the people that were on the guest list arrived and were sent to the parlor to wait. When the last guest arrived everyone was ushered toward the second floor and into the dining room. Gasps were heard as everyone entered the room and soon the orchestra started playing and everyone went into their own circles.

* * *

_**In the study with Lucius…**_

Lucius Malfoy was pacing the room waiting for Antonin to arrive. They had gone over the plan count less of times and to have it all ruined now would be a waste. Just last week he had Dolohov finally go to Narcissa's house and only now would he be able to get all his belongings back to his own property. Lucius was distraught that he had to miss talking to Hermione, who he now considered a worthy companion. And Lucius knew that Draco would be disappointed that his own father missed a party he planned himself. But what had him worried the most was the guest list; Hermione had invited plenty of her own friends which meant a large amount of Aurors. If any of them spotted him and Antonin together, they would all go straight to Azkaban, no questions asked. Lucius was already hanging by a thread, anymore repercussions and he would get the Kiss.

Just as he was going to head toward to the door, Antonin swept in. He was, as expected, wearing torn clothes and looking even more tired then before. Usually Lucius would be extremely infuriated at someone looking so…_filthy_…in his home but he knew what running for your life could do to a person, so Lucius made no comment.

"Lucius, as requested, your antiques!" Antonin brought out a large bag and dumped it onto the floor. The sounding "_clunk" _was a lot heavier then what the bag looked-an extending charm no doubt.

"Thank you Antonin and I trust you won't speak of this to anyone?" Lucius took the bag and made his way to the vault that was hidden behind a shelf of books.

"Of course not Lucius just give me the gold and cast the _Obliviate; _and I'll be on my way.

Lucius handed a handful of gold to Antonin before murmuring a quiet,"_Obliviate_". Antonin's eyes clouded over for a moment, and Lucius used this as a time to push him out of his study, quietly closing the door and moving to go inside the vault.

* * *

_**At the party…**_

Hermione moved around, mingling with her friends and looking for at least one of the familiar blonde heads she had become so accustomed to. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Pierre, and he was motioning for her to follow him. Hermione turned and saw that he was leaning against the entrance doors and was signaling for her to come and join him. Hermione, being curious as ever, bid her friends a good bye before moving toward him. But as she took Pierre's outstretched hand, her world went black.

Draco looked around the room looking for that familiar face that he had hated for so long. He knew, absolutely knew, Harry Potter was here. Once he found Harry he would show him the direction Antonin went off to and maybe that would help get the Ministry off the family's case. Just as he almost gave up his search he spotted flaming red hair, sorry, _short _flaming red hair.

"Potter, Weasley!" Draco moved through the crowds to confront the 2/3 of the Golden Trio.

Harry turned first, "Malfoy, did you want something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I spotted Dolohov and I know he's on your hit list so why don't you come with me and we can deal with him?" Draco got straight to the point not bothering who was around.

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Ron spat at Draco, the two going chest to chest, sizing each other up.

"How old do you think I am Weasley? Anyway you guys can come and arrest him or you can let _another _Death Eater get away," Draco rolled his eyes at the childishness that is Ronald Weasley; sometimes he wondered how Hermione dealt with him.

"Fine, Ron you get Kingsley, he'll make sure it's actually Dolohov," Harry ordered Ron before following an already leaving Draco toward the door.

Draco started walking towards Lucius's study, praying to Merlin his dad wasn't there to get arrested to for associating with Antonin. But when they arrived at the study they found a blurry-eyed Antonin standing there having no clue what was going around him.

"Bloody hell I guess you weren't lying Malfoy," Harry moved and immobilized Antonin, "Dolohov you are hereby under custody of the Ministry,"

"I'll take it from here Harry," Kingsley moved over and took Antonin's body, "Good job by the way, I'll move him to the holding cell; tell Hermione I said hello," and with that Kingsley disappeared with a _"CRACK". _

"Speaking of, where is Hermione?" Harry inquired looking around the halls as if expecting to see Hermione pop out of thin air.

"I'm not sure, the last time I saw her was when she was talking to Luna," Draco thought for a moment.

"Well we'll just have too—"

But Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a **blood-curdling scream. **

**

* * *

**

**Well what do ya think everyone? I'm sorry it took me so long to update-getting ready for so many of my own holiday parties that I couldn't even write about this one! But yeah I left it off with a cliffy! Oh this is getting exciting for me (: hahahaha(: Well R&R tell me what ya think!**

**Lots o Love**

**MORI**


End file.
